


Bonds forever tied

by Storybook



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: ALL OF THE FEEEEELS, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Betrayal of some kind, CREATIVE BUT ODD TIME SKIPS, Embarassment, Flirting, Hopefully more then one chapter, JUST SOBBING, Loss of Sanity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MANGLED HISTORICAL EVERYTHING, Masato in denial, Multiple times, OR THE READER, Ren flirting, SOME SOBBING MAY HAPPEN ON AUTHOR'S PART, Sadness, Smut at least once a chapter, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybook/pseuds/Storybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, uhm, smut may come after this chapter as soon as it is finished and all. So I hope you enjoy all the Masato feels!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asmodeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/gifts).



The tale begins in ancient Egypt, where various rulers have died due to feuds within the family for the right to rule all of Egypt. So the idea of a Pharaoh being killed because an in-law wanted the throne or wanted to control them was nothing new in this era.

The warmth of the sun slowly crept it’s way inside the room, slowly moving until the sun no longer heated just the stone floor but hovered over the canopy of a bed a young man resided in. Laying stomach to the soft linen sheets, head turned on to his side as his eyes remained closed, there was a gentle expression residing over his features as though the dreams of the young man was pleasant and inviting.

Soft footsteps resounded off the stone steps of the palace as an even younger girl made her way towards the bedchamber where the young man was peacefully asleep. Blue eyes softened as she took form of the sleeping young man, her brother and soon to be Pharaoh, Masato. Moving closer to the bed the woman leaned over and gently shook her brother’s sleeping form.

“ Brother, it is time to get up. “, She spoke and shook the sleeping soon to be Pharaoh once more. Honestly she enjoyed seeing him so peaceful and not stressed by the world but it was time to get up. It was his birthday today and he would finally be the age needed in order to assent the throne after their brother. Groggily matching blue eyes to his sister opened to take in his surroundings then glanced up at his sister with tired eyes.

“…Hm? “ Masato groggily responded slowly lifting himself up to be sitting up on the bed to look more at his sister. “ It is time to get up. You need to bathe, get dressed and meet with our brother and uncle, then get ready for the party that is being held in your honor.” His sister spoke moving a couple steps away from the bed to give him space. Nodding, Masato got up off his bed and stretched a bit.

“ I understand” He answered then went about heading to the bathing area to get him cleaned and ready for the day. It was his birthday, the time he should feel happy that he was finally a year older. Finally at a year older where he could descent to the throne without too much worry.  Masato wasn’t to sure as to why but deep in his stomach he had a feeling, an irking that just did not sit well with him.

Even when he had finished getting bathed, dressed and sat down to eat, the feeling did not go away. It was not of hunger that the feeling was from; perhaps the feeling was of dread? But for what reason? The young Pharaoh-to-be hadn’t the slightest idea as to why. He was well aware of the fact that his older brother Misaki was dying and that put him in turmoil as waves of emotions hit him one after the other despite not showing very many of them.

Still, as he finished up his breakfast he had this feeling that he would find out eventually, be it tonight during the party or the next day his gut told him he’d find out. Snapping out of his thoughts he glanced across the table to see his sister giving him a questioning glance, urging him to reply to what question she had asked and really he felt a slight bit of guilt at the fact that he had spaced out and had not heard her question. “ Um…“ He started unsure if he should just be so bold and ask her to repeat herself or give a hint that would purge her to understand and repeat her question without him asking. Seeing the smile on his sister’s lips told him he was okay with the latter happening as she repeated her question. “ I asked if you wanted to go to the gardens with me.” then added her smile not wavering as she spoke, “ It seems a bit stuffy inside and soon you are going to be the ruler of this place so I thought perhaps it would be a good idea to broaden your horizon by visiting the world outside a bit.” Fidgeting with her hands a little she added, seeming a slight bit flustered as she realized what she had said.

“ I mean, I didn’t think you should stay out for long as per our brothers instructions. I just wanted you to have some fresh air.” She finished trailing off and looking a little unsure of herself for speaking up so much.

Giving a small nod in her direction, Masato spoke. “ Mai,” Letting a faint smile work it’s way upon his lips as he reached a hand out over the table and gently placed it on her hands then continued. “ I understand. I’ll go. “ And seeing her smile brighten at his agreement the two of them both got up from their seats and started walking on the way towards the garden. The garden that had a private place that the two of them shared since Masato was little.

Seeing the rows of irises among other flowers greet them with their scent kept the two walking at a slow pace. A pace that slowed the two of them to appreciate and speak with one another about the troubles they faced or what Mai tended to overhear their brother with others or the servants talked about while Masato was absent from the conversation, which more often then not was about matters going on in the palace then about Masato himself. Regardless, the two enjoyed their time in one another’s presence until the sun started to set and it was time for the party to start. 

\----            FLASH BACK BABY~!            ----            &            ----            BROTHER VISIT YO!            ----

_Stepping into the room was a hard thing to do for Masato; the atmosphere of the room wasn’t the best either. His brother, Misaki wasn’t even dead but they were already treating it as though he was, which made Masato feel a mixture of emotions and neither of them were the most pleasant to feel in front of a loved one. Even though he was just lying there in his bed, Masato could see the coloration difference his brother adorned since last week. Last week he had been healthy, normal skin tone but now he was sick and it did not seem like he was going to get any better._

_“… Masato? Is that you? “ Came a voice, snapping Masato out of his thoughts about his brother to hear his brother’s voice speak his name._

_“ It is. “ He answered back, unsure of what to really add from there since he found it hard to speak much around him right now._

_“... There is something I wish to tell you, come closer. “ Misaki spoke, moving a hand up to beckon Masato closer to him._

_Nodding Masato moved closer and his blue eyes widened a fraction upon the words whispered out of his brother’s mouth. It was something he had never thought he would be told, sure he knew of his importance, but it was just Masato was almost at a loss of words because of it._

_“… I … I do not think I understand, Brother… “ Masato spoke after a couple moments of silence. Just what was his brother asking of him?_

_“… Please Masato, that is the only thing I can think of to do. I… do not think I am going to live for another fortnight, please… “ Misaki spoke, looking up at him with sincere eyes, telling Masato that he almost needed him to do this. Which made it very hard for him to try and refuse now._

_“… I understand brother. “ Was the final thing Masato had said softly before turning and walking out of the room, unable to stand being in the same room any longer._

_“… I trust you to do the right thing, Masato… “ Misaki whispered into the air, letting Masato walk out of his room._

\------             TIME SKIP AHOY~!             ----            &            ----            PARTY TIME YO!            -------

The evening sun seemed to make the entire room glisten with it’s orange and red rays, emitting the area where the party was held and making it glisten with a sort of aura that the gods would even compliment. It still did not mean that the party was no less boring regardless of the fact that it was a special day and all. Masato sat at the table, goblet in hand and leisurely sipped at his drink as conversation was going on around him. He could hear his uncle chat about some sort of politics and something else he didn’t wish to know. His sister, Mai, was by his side listening as his mother spoke with her about the things she had done this morning.

He knew that Misaki would not be well enough to attend, and without him things seemed a bit off, but it wasn’t the worst party Masato attended, he mused to himself as he took another sip of wine, as he was now at the age to do so. However upon scanning the room after he had not heard his uncle’s voice for a moment made him a bit concerned. But upon looking towards where he was last seen his blue eyes widened ever so slightly catching sight of someone, rather _something,_ that was new to him. Shoulder length orange-brown locks were the first things to catch Masato’s attention, followed by the color of the man’s eyes. A dazzling light blue, lighter then he was used to seeing in his family members.

He supposed he was captivated in a way with the man’s eyes that he did not hear his sister’s voice call out towards him. Startled, a slight redness crept up upon his light tanned skin as he glanced over towards his sister. “ Ah, yes?” Masato questioned back, unsure just what she had said, not to mention that he was slightly embarrassed having been caught in the middle of gazing at another man. A man. A man so eye-catching that it was hard to—no he was not going to continue that thought any longer, he just wasn’t, not if he wanted to keep the light flush on his cheeks from spreading into a full out blush.

“ I asked you if you knew who that guy is. The one with orange-brown hair?” Mai questioned, pointing with her index finger towards the man Masato had just been looking at.

“… No, I do not. “ Was Masato’s response to her question about the man. Did she think he knew since he was looking at him? This was the first time he ever seen a man like that.  “ Why would I—“He tried to add to his first answer but got cut off by his sister interjecting her own answer before he could finish.

“ Oh? I could have thought you knew since I spotted you gazing at him intently.” Mai replied almost too innocently for her own good making Masato choke back his drink to look back at her.

“ I… uh… what?” He spit out unable to think of anything else to respond back with. How could she think that he knew by that--- was his staring so easily read? No, he was sure that he had been staring in surprise at seeing such a man that was all. Yes, he was sure of it.

“ It is okay. I did not mean anything by it. He does not look that bad. “ Mai responded back with a comforting smile. A smile that he was sure was meant to reassure him that she did not mind him staring at another man. Though it did not seem like his mother had noticed at all to his relief, as he did not want the stern look on her face that he felt she would give him. Before he could even amount to say anything back to her their uncle came towards them with a big smile on his face, showing that he had been drinking more then either of them had.

“ Ah, Masato, Mai. Are you enjoying the festivities?” He questioned glancing from the both of them to the crowd of people all sitting or standing around. “ Ah, I see you have noticed _him_.” Their uncle commented with a slight twinkle in his eye as he glanced back at the two of them, his smile still on his lips.

Him? Masato was a tad bit confused then realized just whom his uncle had mentioned and frowned ever so slightly. How had he --- no he was sure his uncle was just guessing on the one he had been looking at less than five minutes ago. Unless his uncle had seen him looking at the man as well? Hearing his sister speak made him go quiet and just listen, since she was asking questions that he would of asked him if he was not embarrassed to do so.

“ Him? You mean the orange-brown haired guy?” Mai questioned, tilting her head ever so slightly in curiosity and at their uncle’s nod she continued.  “ He looks nice on the eyes. Who is he? I do not think I have seen him around before? Is he new uncle? “. With her eyes holding much curiosity in their blue depths as she gazed on at her uncle which such an action made him chuckle in amusement at his niece’s excitement in knowing.

“ You will find out soon enough. Now, a toast to Masato and a wish for his brother Misaki to recover!” He answered back; lifting up a goblet in his hand as many others around him lifted theirs in unison then drank from its contents to make it official. Masato almost died from embarrassment at what his uncle had said about himself, but his expression he usually held on his face seemed to wane through and stick, so he did not look like he was aside from the faint flush on his cheeks, that was only noticeable if you were almost an inch from his face and he hoped no one would be right at this moment.

Mai held a small smile on her lips at the sight of her brother but said nothing as their uncle headed off to go speak with other people, leaving the two alone at the table. Their mother had gone off to chat with a friend of hers so Masato was happy to be alone. However just as he was about to turn to glance towards his sister to speak a flash of orange-brown caught his attention and immediately made him tense. He couldn’t be, that man couldn’t be coming closer to them. It wasn’t until he heard a deep tone that made a slight shiver run up and down his spine, in the good way, that he knew that the orange-brown haired male had gotten close enough.

“ Mind if I pour you a drink? “ Came the deep toned voice that had made him shiver earlier, making Masato glance away from his sister and over towards the stranger. Seeing his hair closer now it was quite the sight to behold, as normally one had dark hair in Egypt so as far as Masato’s sheltered live he lived was concerned he was an outsider, a foreigner and someone that he wasn’t sure he could trust at all. The small smile on the taller man’s lips was also a dead give away to him. Call him cautious but his brother had been the one to warn him that no stranger should really know about him until he ascended the throne.

Lighter blue eyes focused on the dark haired boy a few feet close to him with slight curious eyes. The girl beside him was cute, yes, but she was not old enough for his taste at all. The man beside her, well, something in him drove him to head over and speak to the man. Still interest aside or not, he waited patiently for the man to speak, if he’d speak to him considering there was a chance that he had caught him off guard so much that he may not know _how_ to speak back. The mere thought of it brought a slight smirk to mix in with his friendly smile towards the short dark haired boy.

It wasn’t like Masato didn’t know _how_ to speak back, no he did. He was just at a slight loss of words for the reason that he found it hard to believe that the man in front of him was not talking with his sister, but him. Even his sister had blinked and giggled a bit, nudging Masato and telling him an, “ Brother, I think this man is speaking to you.” Just to make it clear in his head that this foreign man was talking to _him_ and not his sister. “… I…” Masato started then cleared his throat and looked more calm then he had been five seconds ago.  “ I am fine. Thank you for your kind offer. “ He spoke back, rejecting but doing such in a polite manner that he had been raised to do. His reason? The smile on the man’s face did not stir with him very well, or maybe it stirred with him more then he would of liked and thus had declined, in order to get himself out of the conversation and back to his peaceful conversation he knew he would have with his sister.

It didn’t seem as though the man was going to leave anytime soon, to prove it he had merely blinked but kept the smile on his lips. “ Is that right? Ah, too bad. “ He had answered, his tone showing how disappointed he was that he could not offer Masato a second drink. “ I was actually thinking it would have been nice to share a drink with you. “ He added giving Masato a wink to show that he had been looking forward to it. “ Perhaps another time?” The man inquired, curiosity filling his light blue eyes as he kept his gaze upon Masato. It did not hurt to inquire about another time if the man wasn’t willing to let him in the slightest the first time now would it? No, it didn’t seem to. But for some reason the man had this feeling that he may actually see this man again. Perhaps they would have this ‘ second drink ‘ or rather first if you really wanted to count things through.

Masato felt awkwardness swell up in his chest and slowly start to branch out to his limbs and possibly his head, he did not know but he did not feel like he liked the feeling he got when that man glanced at him, stared and just looked at him with that smirk on his lips. It was as though he was a lamb of sorts and this man was a leopard waiting to sink his teeth into something delicious and that mere thought scared him. So much that it took him a good bit of time before he could muster himself up a reply to him. “ Ah… no I… “ Masato started then gulped a little upon seeing that just starting that sentence brought the man’s gaze directly upon him and not on them both. “ … I do not think that there will be another time. Again, thank you for the gesture but I have to decline. “ He finished promptly, calmly trying his best to keep emotions under wraps while he spoke to him.

“ Aw, really? “ Was his answer back from the man before he gave a half shrug afterwards as though shaking off what was said to him. “ I have this feeling as though we might just meet again.” He added, flashing him a slight devious smile before turning and heading off into the crowd of people.

He was sure that he would _definitely_ meet this man again.                                                         


	2. Chapter 2

“ Do you know what you need to do?”

An older man’s voice came from what seemed to be all but an empty room.

“ Yes.”

The younger of the two answered, his voice deep but showed that he was still in his youth compared to the first voice that spoke.

“ Good. I want no mistakes you hear me? A mistake will cost us _everything_ , you understand? “

He sounded nervous, like he was not sure that everything would go as smoothly as planned, and really who could blame him? If one knew who he was they would be as worried as the voice gave off.

“ I understand. Fear not, it will go off without a problem.”

“ Good, now leave me.” Came the older of the two voices before he watched as the younger male turned and headed out of the room, his bare feet resounding soundless against the stone floor as he completely left, leaving the older man to his own thoughts.

\------             TIME SKIP AHOY~!             ----            &            ----            DAYS LATER YO!            -------

“ You wanted to see me, Pharaoh? “

A youthful but deep voice questioned as footsteps sounded as they entered the stone walled room. Stopping when they had gotten close enough to the bed that the owner of the bed could see them without having to move too much.

“ … Ah, yes. “

A weaker voice responded back as the sounds of rustling sheets could be heard as the man moved himself sit up upon his bed to glance over towards the man he had summoned. The one man that had been by his side the entire time of the previous Pharaoh and now would be there for the complement of his own reign and hopefully the one after him. That is, if he lasted long enough to pass the reign onwards and not have it be stripped from him forcefully. However Misaki, the current pharaoh, felt that what had befallen the first Pharaoh would happen to himself, as he was not stupid, no. He had a premonition when he had prayed to Isis upon his father’s death that he may know who had murdered his father. No, he did not believe that his father had just ‘ passed away of age ‘ as the priests had claimed it to be. He knew better then to speak up about it with Masato so little then, so he just let the path continue onwards, knowing but never speaking about the matter.

“ I heard that you were at the party for my brother?” It wasn’t really a question but more of a statement made as he glanced over towards the figure, calm but slightly curious if this man before him would lie and say he had not been.

“ I was.”  The voice replied, honest before he continued. “ Your uncle insisted that I attend. Would it have not been wise to accept his wish?” Looking straight at the pharaoh as to prove his honesty towards him.

“… I see. “ The Pharaoh responded back, contemplating the information he had been given for a few moments then found his words to speak again. “ You are aware of the request that I brought upon you, are you not?” At the man’s nod the pharaoh continued, “ I trust that you act upon it and accept, for the sake of the kingdom that I have worked so hard to protect.” Misaki added finally, then gave a small sigh, as he looked right at the taller man with a soft smile on his face, his features working their way into an expression that showed pure honesty. “ Thank you for staying with this family, despite my father’s passing.” Misaki stated, moving a hand out to gently grab hold of the other man’s hand with such tenderness that made the man believe that the man was the pharaoh on his deathbed.

Blue eyes widened a fraction or two upon gazing at the Pharaoh, brown eyes holding such authority, such strength that he had to applauded the man for having despite the situation falling around his shoulders. “No, pharaoh. I feel like I should be thanking you and your family for taking in someone like me, even if I am the help. “He responded, moving a step closer then kneeling down onto one leg and taking the pharaoh’s hand into both his own, switching how his own hand was before, and bringing it close to him as to bow to the man before him.

Misaki let a small chuckle resound within his chest as he heard the words, such simple words, yet they amused him. It seemed the two of them felt the same way about the situation, at least on the surface that is. He knew that there was something else beneath the surface of this man that no one seemed to actually be able to dig deep enough, not even himself. “ Again, thank you.” Misaki responded, moving his hand out of the man’s hands to lay himself back down on his bed, feeling a bit tired from the conversation all of a sudden. “ You may leave, after you get me something to drink. Warm milk will do. “ He stated before closing his eyes and letting himself rest.

Nodding the man turned away from the pharaoh and walked out of the room, stopping a servant girl with a small smile. “ Tomochika, I’d like you to get the Pharaoh his usual, warm milk. “ He stated, moving to brush a few strands of her red locks from her face. Blinking the girl nodded with a small giggle, “ I told you to call me Tomo.” She answered back but headed off for the kitchen to fetch the pharaoh what he had requested from him without delay. With the man in question turning and heading off into the opposite direction that Tomochika had headed to.

\------             TIME SKIP AHOY~!             ----            &            ----            DAYS LATER YO!            -------

 A couple days had passed after the party to celebrate the young pharaoh-to-be’s birthday and the day that would acknowledge him to be the pharaoh. The ceremony that would take place would happen a day after unless something took hold of Misaki far sooner then anyone could vision. For a certain dark blue haired man, today was the day that he would be crowned the Pharaoh, however the ceremony was kept a secret to some people, people that the current pharaoh felt did not need to know of Masato, let alone who his choice was. All they knew that there was going to be a ceremony to reveal who the one to take the current pharaoh’s place would be. Seemed pretty simple, but yet with the amount of decorations and guests to attend made it not that simple.

“ Are you excited for this evening? “

“ Hm?”

Blue eyes glanced up from a scroll that he had been glancing over, the duties he had to do and what was needed to say at the ceremony to look over to see his sister enter the room with a smile on her face. “…Kind of. “ Was Masato’s answer to his sister’s question to him. Was he really excited for the events that would follow this evening? He was not to sure if he was, as it was more pressure then he had known but he felt that he could do it, if not for his brother Misaki; the current Pharaoh. “ I thought you would be more excited then that.” Mai answered back, actually thinking that her brother might just be excited to take the throne, as she was positive Misaki was planning to do, but again she could be wrong about his decision. “ Oh! I almost forgot. I was told that Misaki would like to speak with you.” She added with a smile on her lips, happy that she remembered what a servant girl had told her. “It might be best to go visit him as soon as possible.” Mai added keeping her gaze on her brother’s form. Masato blinked hearing the news then nodded, putting the scroll down after rolling it up and moved himself up from his seat. “ Very well. I will go see him. Thank you for letting me know, Mai.” Masato spoke with a small smile as he walked towards her and patted her head lightly before he headed in the direction of his brother’s chambers.

‘ _What possibly reason could he wish to speak with me about?_ ‘ Was Masato’s thoughts as he kept walking, slightly confused as to why his brother wanted to speak with him. Could something have happened? He hoped not as his pace quickened slightly just in case something had done just that. Reaching his brother’s bedchamber from his own did not take that long as he was merely down the hall from where he was headed luckily. He paused his footsteps seeing a servant girl exit the room then entered in afterwards. “ You wished to see me?” Masato spoke, evenly yet a hint of curiosity in his tone as he stepped fully into the room.  Upon taking in his surroundings his breath hitched slightly in his throat upon seeing someone in the room that he had never expected to see alone.

“…What are you doing here?” The words came out of his mouth before he could even think things through. He didn’t know why but they had just flown out of his mouth before he could stop it. Seeing his brother’s calm expression change into a bewildered one made him almost regret the fact that he had questioned the man standing seemingly so smug next to his brother. But really, what on earth was the man from the party doing by his brother’s side? Was he a guard? Servant? He had no idea who he was as his brother had not mentioned anything about him before to him, nor had he seen him around when he had visited his brother. Then again he did not visit him often due to himself being unable to handle how sickly his brother looked. It was cruel of him, but he always had the urge to cry when he did see him, so he kept his distance to prevent himself from turning into an emotional wreck like he knew his mother and sister had done plenty of times, for his own sake and not just their own either.

“ It seems that the two of you have met already.” Misaki spoke up; almost cutting the slight awkward silence the two had created upon seeing one another with his words. “ Come, sit. “ He gestured to a spot next to him for Masato to sit so he could continue the conversation. “ Ah, would you mind pouring Masato a drink?” Misaki spoke and gestured to Masato as the man nodded and leaned over slightly, his head close enough to Masato so that he could speak without the Pharaoh knowing about it, or rather hearing. “ _Looks like I get to finally pour you that drink._ ” He stated softly, his tone hushed so only Masato could hear it clearly before pulling away and the glass in front of Masato was filled to it’s desired area, then moved himself back a couple steps to stand near the Pharaoh once again before Masato could even get a few words in back. Not like his brain was going to let him, as he knew that his cheeks had that slight tinge of red to them that was hard to keep control of.

“… I do not know this man. “ Masato spoke up once his brain allowed his vocal cords to process and accept his wish to speak up afterwards. The look on the man’s face changed from a confident sort of expression to a softened on. “ Oh? You do not remember me? That is a bit mean.” Had been Masato’s reply from the man before Misaki glanced from the two of them and sighed lightly. It seemed to him that the two must have met at the birthday party that was hosted for his younger brother. Well he supposed it made things a little bit easier, possibly.  
“ Knowing one another or not aside, I would like to introduce you to this man, Masato. “ He spoke, glancing from the man over to Masato. “ His name is Ren, and I give him to you as a gift. Well, actually it was Mai’s idea to continue what has seemed to be a tradition in our family with him. “ He added with a small smile.

Ren, as his name had been told. blinked glancing from the Pharaoh over to Masato then moved slowly towards him, getting close enough and then bending down on one knee. Reaching a hand out to grasp hold of Masato’s left hand then followed with his other hand clasping over Masato’s and brought it to the side of his face, eyes closed. Then opened his lighter blue eyes to look up at Masato. “ I look forward to being in your service, Masato. “ Ren spoke, and then lightly kissed the hand he had and moved himself up into a standing position as he let go of Masato’s hand. “ He will help you with the ceremony that is to be held later on. He has helped me when I needed it, and thus shall help you. Now you two can leave, I need to get myself ready for the ceremony.” Misaki spoke, glancing at the two before moving a hand up and waved it towards the door as to tell them to leave.

Masato listening got up from his seat, leaving the wine on the table, and headed out of the room. Hearing footsteps follow after him told him that Ren, as now he finally knew his name, was following after him. How much longer was he going to, Masato had no idea but as he returned to his own room the footsteps came with it. “ How much longer are you going to follow me?” Masato spoke up after a good bit of silence between them, pausing his steps once inside his room to turn around and look at him. He almost regretted doing so as the man, with the light from the outside hit him in such a way that Masato found it hard to look directly at him completely. “ As long as you allow me to. “ Was Ren’s reply as he merely stood by the door, arms at his side and looked as though he was waiting for some sort of order from Masato himself. “ What sort of help is my brother insisting that you help me with? Did he tell you?” Masato questioned, looking at him skeptically as to try and figure him out, but found it hard to do just that.

“ To help you get ready, help you go over what you need to say and to make sure you have everything you need.” Was Ren’s simple answer, and well, if the shorter boy wanted more then that, he may deliver. “ Unless there is more that you would like me to help you with?” He added, a sly sort of smile crept up onto his lips as he crossed his arms lightly over his chest and looked at him. Masato wasn’t sure he liked the mere idea of asking just what else he could ‘ help ‘ him with but his curiosity drove him to ask regardless. “ … What sort of other help are you referring to?” He questioned skeptically, but eyed him with less trust then one might think especially when he watched Ren moved closer to him.

“ How about something like this.” Was the last thing Masato heard Ren say before he felt a hand slowly glide it’s way up his chin to cup his cheek and then felt lips lightly, so light Masato had a hard time believing it was happening, press against his own in a kiss. A kiss that both took him by sheer surprise and made something inside him stir enough that he did not shove himself away. Moments later Ren had pulled back with a slight smirk upon his lips, as though proud of doing what he had just done, and he was. Masato on the other hand moved a hand up to his mouth, cheeks tinting and darkening with red as he stared the orange brown haired man down in shock.

Just what did he get himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, smut may come after this chapter as soon as it is finished and all. So I hope you enjoy all the Masato feels!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for these two, uhh, roommate got me into writing this. HOPE YOU ENJOY! //flees


End file.
